


dance, dance, we’re falling apart to half time

by TheAcademyWithUmbrellas (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: Umbrella Academy one-shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Five being a jerk, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleep Deprivation, fall out boy lyric as a title?, i cant think of anything else to tag so if im missing anything tell me and i'll add it, it's a klaus fic, not that graphic tho but, things are not gonna be happy, y e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/TheAcademyWithUmbrellas
Summary: After averting the apocalypse the Hargreeves try to return to normal life, though for Klaus returning to his "normal" wasn't possible, as his "normal" was living on the streets chasing high after high. But now, he has to summon Dave, which means being sober, which means the ghosts are loud, meaning Klaus. Can't. Sleep.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Umbrella Academy one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093682
Kudos: 20





	dance, dance, we’re falling apart to half time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first TUA fic, so I haven't gotten a quite *good* grasp on the characters yet, but I plan on writing more, so I think I'll get a bit better. also unedited
> 
> I have a tumblr if you want to follow me, I'll post writing updates and stuff to it. right now it doesn't have anything, but I plan on posting things to it.
> 
> https://theacademywithumbrellas.tumblr.com/

Ghosts were, in fact, very  _ very _ loud. This fact was not new to Klaus Hargreeves, or his once-dead brother, Ben. With drugs Klaus could drown out the screams of the dead, but now that he was sober, he was stuck with the shrieks and the cries and the moans and the  _ begging- please Klaus help me- avenge me!- tell my family- please- _

But it was going to be worth it, he was sure of that. He would find the love of his life, Dave, he would. Hereto lies the problem, Klaus cannot sleep. Either the wails of the ghosts would keep him up or nightmares of his past traumas would play through his mind. 

On this particular night a truly annoying ghost was keeping him up. He avoided glancing at them as he walked out of his room, he had seen some particularly gut-churning stuff, but he wasn’t keen at looking at a child with their face sliced off. 

The Child, as Klaus was calling them, made terrible gurgling sounds that he guessed was crying. 

As he walked into the kitchen he came face to face with a horde of ghosts, only two of his siblings had the deaths of so many tied to their name, willingly or not, and after Ben died and came back to life, it seemed all his ghosts that would follow him disappeared. So, it had to be Five. 

He tried to walk into the kitchen without touching any of the ghosts, but the sheer amount of them made him fail miserably at his goal, shivering every time one touched him. He could only hope that none of them would notice that he could see them.

“Hey Fivey,” he said in a sing-song voice once he had finally spotted him. 

Obviously not good enough for the genius, as his response was only a hum. But he was used to it, and he  _ definitely _ didn’t feel a twinge of sadness at being ignored,  _ he. Was. Used. To. It _ ; he swore. 

He grabbed the coffee pot and sniffed it, Five had made the coffee like his soul. Dark and bitter. He dropped it onto the counter and grabbed the box of waffles he had made Diego buy. Taking two out of the container he put them into the toaster. He watched it intently, he didn’t like hard waffles. (Though he did like  _ other _ hard things.)

He tapped the button on the toaster and took the waffles out. Not bothering with a plate he grabbed a knife and started buttering the waffles. 

Five blinked in front of him, “Klaus!” 

He blinked, taking a step back, “yeah?”

“I have been yelling at you for the past minute, and you didn’t answer.” He tilted his head, “why  _ didn’t _ you answer?”

He shrugged, and grabbed maple syrup out of the fridge, only to have Five blink and take it out of his hands. 

“Hey!”

Five shook the bottle mockingly, “You can get the syrup if you  _ actually _ answer the question.” 

He waved his hands, “Fine! I can’t sleep because of the ghosties. Happy?”

Five huffed dropping the syrup on the counter, “I thought you were working on your powers?”

Klaus grabbed the syrup, “I am!” He grabbed a cup and poured syrup in it, ignoring Five’s look of disgust, he dipped one of the waffles into the cup and took a large bite. “I’m working on contacting a certain ghost, not  _ banishing _ them. Yet.”

Five narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything, instead opting to take a large sip of coffee straight from the pot. He then blinked, coffee pot still in hand. 

Klaus dipped the waffle back into the cup, of course his siblings weren’t going to believe he was  _ actually _ working on his powers. He was  _ still _ just a lying junkie to them. The only person who would actually believe him is Ben, but he’s busy being alive.

He waded through the ghosts and plopped down onto a chair. He put his cup and waffles onto the table, shoving the rest of the first waffle into his mouth. 

The ghosts continued to shirek, and cry, and moan, and beg; and he  _ really _ wished he had some weed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
